


And Between it All?

by Staff_and_Saber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I will always be with you, Meta, Metafiction, Microfic, Stargazing, They Were Never Alone, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_and_Saber/pseuds/Staff_and_Saber
Summary: A soul is unburdened by time, and mine will find yours. Even if it takes an eternity - and then some.A celebration of Reylo in 31 microfics.Written for the Reylo Microfic Challenge, March 2020.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	And Between it All?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time creating anything resembling fanfiction, and I have to say, I'm quite proud of the finished product! It was an absolute pleasure participating in this challenge, with the daily prompt reveal being something I eagerly anticipated and looked forward to. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy reading these microfics as much as I did writing them.

**Day 1: Pathway**

Rey lay on the cool ground, gazing at the dark, glittering canopy above. Somewhere, she felt Ben do the same.

Together, they drew patterns in the sky, finding in the heavens the constellations of legend.

Together, they traced the pathway home.

* * *

**Day 2: Yield**

"I'll yield when you do," growled Ben.

"Which is going to be never," grunted Rey as her gold blade rammed into his surprisingly solid blue one, drawing them ever closer together.

"We're at an impasse, then."

"I guess we are," she smirked.

* * *

**Day 3: Confetti**

The atmosphere on Ajan Kloss was one of jubilation. Surrounded by friends, Rey was happy. But there was a part of her that wasn't.

"There might as well be kriffing confetti," she thought sarcastically, darkly.

The part of her that was missing.

* * *

**Day 4: Glare**

His darkness tempered her brilliant light, while her radiance kept his lurking shadows at bay.

He ought to have shielded his eyes against the glare, but he couldn't help being dazzled by it.

* * *

**Day 5: Animal**

"Dad, I can't see the lion," whimpered the little girl as she desperately tried to see over the crowd. In one smooth motion, Ben lifted his daughter and sat her securely on his shoulders. 

"Better?" 

"Yes! Mum, he's like a giraffe!" 

Rey laughed.

* * *

**Day 6: Molecule**

They locked eyes and felt the Force between them seal their union. As one, they met the crimson tide, the resulting reaction a cacophony of heat, light and sound. 

Later, as embers danced and bodies lay broken, only a single molecule remained.

* * *

**Day 7: Kyber**

The saber pierced his flesh easily. Too easily. And as Kylo Ren fell, so did Ben Solo. 

Rey dropped to her knees; horrified. A wail pierced the air, and she thought it was the weapon's broken heart crying out in grief, but it wasn't. 

It was her own.

* * *

**Day 8: Lazy**

"I'm going to teach you about calligraphy," Ben proclaimed. Rey, eager to learn, enthusiastically agreed. 

With his large hand covering her smaller one, they guided the pen across the paper. 

"Was this just an excuse for you to hold my hand?" 

"Maybe."

* * *

**Day 9: Signature**

The Resistance was headed to Naboo and Rey was nervous. So much history. So many ties to the family she now called her own. But she would rise to the challenge-it was her signature strength.

"You will, sweetheart," Ben whispered. "You are brave."

* * *

**Day 10: Bow**

Rey held the curved weapon steady in her hands. She breathed deeply and slowly, letting its weight ground her as she lined up the shot. A final exhale, and a crimson bolt surged forward. 

Bullseye. 

Ben and Chewie whooped in triumph.

* * *

**Day 11:**

****

Rey adjusted the black, knitted scarf around her neck. It was cold and Ben was late. Fog swirled as despair beckoned. She had just lost someone precious...in another life... 

"Rey! There you are!" 

She surprised him with the ferocity of her embrace.

* * *

**Day 12: Orange**

In the hut by the sea, the flames danced, casting an orange glow. The air was warm but the brush of fingertips, of bare skin, was warmer. 

If only they could touch, defy the void that divided them, once more. If only... 

...in that hut by the sea.

* * *

**Day 13: Character**

"He secured you for every dance last night!" cried Rose as she walked with her friend in the expansive gardens. Rey blushed. 

"Mr Solo acts a villain, but his eyes tell all. It is a character he plays and I have been a most poor judge of it!"

* * *

**Day 14: Home**

The lasagna was a pain to make and dishes pile high. Ben pictures the tension leaving Rey's shoulders and her mouth curving into a smile as she detects the scent. 

He turns to the sink, unperturbed, excited to welcome his wife home.

* * *

**Day 15: Cycle**

Her quarterstaff lies in pieces on the bench, awaiting its transformation. Rey pauses. All that sand, sun and metal. All that loneliness. 

'No more', she thinks, meeting Ben's gaze as the crystal growth plate enters its final cycle. 

It was time.

* * *

**Day 16: Quarantine**

He purchased the biggest one they had. Guaranteed to provide not just hours of fun and pleasure, but DAYS (according to the lady in the shop). 

Ben walked with a spring in his step. Rey was going to love this. 

7541 Lego bricks - it was perfect.

* * *

**Day 17: Neon**

She had dreamt of a place like this - a city, full of light and life. Now, it lay sprawled out before her, the neon glare at once blinding and alluring. 

Rey felt the warmth of Ben's hand envelop hers, and together they set off laughing into the fray.

* * *

**Day 18: Binary**

BB-8 approaches the tall figure in black cautiously. The man turns. He can understand! Encouraged, BB-8 sidles closer, lowering his head. 

"She is very good at fixing broken things," 'Ben' agrees fondly. 

BB-8 beeps in delight. A new friend!

* * *

**Day 19:**

"I can't believe this," Rey muttered in disbelief. "A camera roll with not a meme in sight."

It looked like it would be up to her to right this terrible wrong. She grinned devilishly. 

His phone was due for a new wallpaper anyway.

* * *

**Day 20: Swimming**

The pool was frigid. The revelations were merciless. In that cave, they both threatened to drag her down to their murky depths. 

~ 

Ben listens intently and Rey cherishes his presence. Relieved to have someone help keep her head above the water.

* * *

**Day 21: Frequently**

Their zoo outings frequently ended like this, with their daughter out like a light in her car seat. The lion painted on her face was new, as was the plushie cuddled against her chest.

But the peace and the love were both a beautiful constant.

* * *

**Day 22: Rigmarole**

They'd managed to steal away from the frenzied base and find a secluded spot on the Falcon.

"Mistress Rey! And young Master Solo!" 

A flushed Rey and Ben sprang apart. 

"Why, I recall..." 

They sighed. It would be the usual rigmarole, then.

* * *

**Day 23: Sage**

"You're at the heart of the Force, Ben, surely you have some idea." 

"Perhaps." 

"Ben, I swear I'll-" 

"Okay, I'll stop. Show me that text again, and I shall be your humble sage." 

"We're close to something big; I can feel it." 

"Me too, sweetheart."

* * *

**Day 24: Pyramid**

Lord and Lady Solo stood in the shade of the Great Pyramid. They wasted no time unpacking all manner of books & tools; the hot sand shifting beneath them. 

The once-fierce rivals now partners, lovers, embraced - no longer alone in their search.

* * *

**Day 25: Abstract**

"But Master Rey, Master Ben, what _is_ it? The Force?" 

Their gaze met. An energy. Light & Dark. The push & pull. Between all things. Between them. 

"Reach out," Ben instructed softly. 

"Reach out with your feelings," Rey clarified, smiling.

* * *

**Day 26: Stitch**

"Stop, stop! I have a stitch!" cried Rey, laughing. These runs with Ben were a delight. 

Something pressed against her abdomen. She gasped. 

"Better?"

Well, if the sudden intake of breath didn't help, the warmth of his very large hand surely would.

* * *

**Day 27: Steam**

Rey watched carefully as Ben worked the triangular appliance back and forth across the garment. A push of a button, a hiss, and white tendrils sprang forth. 

"I think I've got it." 

"We'll see," he teased. "There's already one hole in my sweater."

* * *

**Day 28:[Starburst, by Jessie Montgomery (Audio Prompt)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ds_alrO_FA)**

Rey performs a series of quick manoeuvres, expertly weaving the Falcon through a barrage of laser fire. The cockpit is awash with light and their Bond hums. Ben marvels at the sensation. 

It burns, glows white-hot; a starburst in the Force.

* * *

**Day 29: Tropic**

Ben stood there awkwardly, two small cups in hand, a creamy mound in each. 

"That was...expensive," he muttered. 

Rey lowered her shades, reached for a spoon and popped it into her mouth. She smiled in delight. 

"Shut up and eat your gelato, Ben."

* * *

**Day 30: Alive**

The journey was a solitary one, but she wasn't alone. 

The voyage was long, but this place was timeless. 

The path was unclear, but the stars were her guide. 

"Whither goest thou?" they asked. 

She smiled. 

The discovery was a truth. 

He was alive.

* * *

**Day 31: Forever**

Ben tried reasoning with her. 

"The Force is forever. A human lifespan isn't." 

But Rey was having none of it. 

"A soul is unburdened by time, and mine will find yours. Even if it takes an eternity," she kisses him firmly, "and then some."

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! 
> 
> Just a quick note:
> 
> My entry for Day 30 (Alive) was inspired by Daft Punk's 'Veridis Quo' which I had playing on repeat whilst writing. If you would like to give this atmospheric track a listen, it can be found here
> 
> So, what did you think? Do you have any favourites? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
